Diane King
Diane King (born 1970) is a statue in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Originally head coach for the Lady Raptors at Decker State College, she later resigned in the face of a scandal and ended up frozen by the Stillsville Camera. Initially entrusted to Mel Donavan, she was later given to Ayane Nakamura. Biography Diane was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. In her youth Diane had dreams of being a sports superstar but the dreams ended early when she was diagnosed with lung problems that would prevent her from ever doing anything that required a great deal of endurance. Diane's favorite sport at the time had been soccer and while she was capable she found that she'd never be taken seriously when she could last at most ten minutes on the field per game. Undeterred, Diane started studying physical education in college at the University of Victoria, becoming angry at foreign students who got all the starting positions on the school soccer team. By the time Diane had graduated and could begin teaching physical education she'd developed a deep hatred for immigrants and decided to move to California, where she felt she'd be better appreciated. After a few years teaching basic PE to third-graders in San Diego Diane managed to get a job with the San Diego City College soccer team as assistant coach. While the team played in a basic rec league, Diane's help allowed the team to utterly dominate, attracting the attention of Decker State College. Diane was recruited by DSC and worked for them for five years, acting as assistant coach to the Lady Raptors and personally crafted a B-squad primarily built of local blonds, seeing them as being oppressed by affirmative action. When the head coach was promoted to the position of assistant director of athletics Diane moved up and soon hired Glenda Peyton to be her assistant coach. Together Glenda and Diane worked well, but after a while Diane felt Glenda had grown to act opposite of her and happily treated her like dirt when she could. A complaint was filed against Diane but she never found out who had filed it, though luckily being close with the assistant director allowed her to make sure it didn't gain traction. By 2008 Diane finally had a dream team to take to the multi-state championship tournament and did so, though the B-squad was stranded outside Stillsville thanks to a bus problem. Not considering her non-handpicked players valuable, Diane elected to continue without the B-squad, an act that would doom her career. The B-squad later arrived at the tournament and used the Stillsville Camera to freeze Diane and the A-squad, allowing them to play and win the tournament. The fact that Diane's B-squad proved to be better than the A-squad forced the athletics division to take the years-old complaint seriously and, faced with a scandal, Diane chose to instead resign and return to Vancouver. Nearly a year after being forced to quit, Diane found herself still unemployed. Derik Cooper of Malibu State College was however looking to improve their weak soccer program, having earlier even offered a job to Glenda before she took over as coach for the Raptors, and Diane managed to get an interview. Trying to win over Derik, Diane promised she could deliver top Raptor talent in exchange for a job. In spite of her promises however Diane was only able to convince Justine Zimmerman, who would do anything for special treatment, and Sunny Dakota, who'd been shafted since the return of Mel Donavan as primary goal-tender. Diane's attempts to win over Mel and other players like Ayane Nakamura and Britney Summers led to the Raptors agreeing to use the camera on Diane again, this time freezing her and leaving her in the care of Mel, who wanted revenge for her heritage being insulted. Months later Diane was given to Ayane as a thank you for saving the team during another incident in Stillsville. Personal Information * Current Age: 39 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 145 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Former Players and Staff * Glenda Peyton, Assistant Coach * Kat Vaughn * Britney Summers * Ayane Nakamura * Diane Cruz * Danica Riley * Payson Quinn * Chrissy Pak * Tess Vole * Mel Donavan Friends * Derik Cooper * Sunny Dakota * Justine Zimmerman Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love Trivia * Diane is based on actress Uma Thurman. * No relation to Trish King. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Lady Raptors